


Red, Blue and White

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: Командная работаРазмер: мини, 2904 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: GКатегория: слэшЖанр: романс, флаффВселенная: MCUПредупреждения: суперфемили, мстительская коммуналка, ООС налоговой системы и гражданского кодекса США.Примечания: Огромная благодарность чату за поданную идею.





	Red, Blue and White

— Вот это? Вы хотите сдать в залог… это?

Барнс решительно кивнул. За стойкой ломбарда возникло смятение.

— Н-но мы не принимаем протезы, даже бионические, — на приёмщика жалко было смотреть. — Хотя знаете что, мистер, для вас есть особое предложение.

— Идти на дело даже не проси, — отрезал Барнс и для убедительности постучал рукой по прилавку. — Я завязал.

— Да нет, нет, я не о том, — парнишка нервно облизал губы и постарался ещё сильнее вжаться в стену. — Сколько вы за неё хотите? Тысчонку-другую?

Рука стоила гораздо дороже, но Барнс кивнул — в основном потому, что парня было жаль. Он и так был на грани шока.

— Один момент, — приёмщик нырнул куда-то под стол, зашелестел бумагой и вынырнул с тугой пачкой потёртых двадцаток. — Вот, это вам, мистер. Две тысячи как одна копеечка, и пожалуйста, заберите эту х-хрень с собой и больше никогда не приходите, ладно?

Барнс обещал.

***

— Да что ещё за глупости? — склочно поинтересовался Фьюри. — Вы что думаете, бюджет Щ.И.Т.а резиновый? 

Коулсон и Бартон переглянулись, и на мягком лице Коулсона мелькнуло несокрушимое упорство.

— Ник, подумай сам, — голосом опытного переговорщика, собирающегося во что бы то ни стало добыть сделку, начал Коулсон. — За семьдесят лет долгов накапало изрядно. 

— А ещё пеня! — встрял Клинт. 

— Да, ещё пеня, — подтвердил Коулсон, одарив Бартона предупреждающим взглядом — не лезь, мол, не делай вещи хуже.

— Не понимаю, почему это мои проблемы, — сердито сказал Ник. — На квартиру у него нашлось, тратит всего ничего, а армейская пенсия…

— Кэп просто не рассчитал, он-то жил во времена, когда на двадцатку можно было повести девушку в ресторан, — мягко сказал Коулсон. — И ты представляешь, какой визг поднимется в газетах? Герой войны и символ нации — злостный неплательщик налогов, Капитана Америку приговорили к социальным работам, Стив Роджерс метёт дорожки вокруг Рокфеллер-центра…

Ник тяжело вздохнул.

— Сколько он задолжал? Сколько-сколько?! Чёрт. Могу дать только часть, и вы останетесь без нового квинджета — кстати! А почему вы вообще пришли ко мне, а не к Старку? Вот уж у кого денег куры не клюют!

Бартон и Коулсон снова обменялись взглядами, на этот раз несколько смущёнными.

— Как бы так… кхм, — замялся Клинт. — Понимаете, директор, там дело личное. 

Фьюри перевёл взгляд на розового от неловкости и сочувствия Коулсона, потребовал объяснений и получил их. С подробностями.

Парочка покинула его офис, унося чек с кругленькой суммой и безмерное удивление от того, что прижимистый Фьюри может вести себя как добрый самаритянин.

Если его как следует зажать в угол, разумеется.

***

— Дело-то проще некуда, — сказала Наташа, расслабленно потягиваясь после замечательного массажа. Её тело блестело от масла, как и руки Брюса — умелые, умные руки мужчины, знающего, куда нужно нажать, чтобы релаксация была полной. — Если каждый из нас скинется из неучтённых запасов…

Брюс скорбно вздохнул. Из неучтённых запасов он мог предложить разве что дюжину-другую безупречно препарированных читаури, новую теорию поля и способности Халка как Крушителя.

— Как думаешь, сумею я устроиться на подработку? — озабоченно спросил он. — Снос старых районов недорого и очень эффективно, что-то в этом роде.

— Думаю, ты больше заплатишь за сопутствующий ущерб, — Наташа гибко поднялась и ловким броском через бедро уложила Брюса на массажный стол. — Твоя очередь. Не хмурься, Брюс, у меня хватит за нас двоих. Интересно, Банк Америки принимает царские червонцы?

***

— Мистер Уилсон, сэр, на два слова?

— Просто Сэм, мы тут без церемоний, — Сэм ободряюще похлопал Джонни по плечу. Тот ухмыльнулся, но тревога, застывшая во взгляде, никуда не делась. — Что стряслось, дружище? Снова нога беспокоит?

— А? — Джонни бросил быстрый взгляд на блистающий хромом и никелем костыль. — Нет, тут всё в порядке, даже кошмары уже не так часто снятся. Я насчёт Кэпа.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул и поманил его за собой, подальше от насторожившей уши компании ветеранов. 

— Я сперва не поверил, — пробормотал Джонни, — но чем дольше смотрю, тем… это ведь правда вы? Ты и Капитан Америка?

Звук на смартфоне был выключен — все они, начиная очередную встречу Хороших Парней, Пострадавших за Правое Дело, переводили телефоны в беззвучный режим, потому что никому не хочется посреди полного эмоций рассказа о том, как именно он потерял пару конечностей в Той Самой Дерьмовой Заварушке услышать бодрый рингтон, — но видео Сэм узнал мгновенно.

— Выключи это, ради бога, — он передёрнул плечами. — Не для записи: да, это мы. Немного приняли в пятницу вечером после тяжёлой недели, и меня слегка развезло, а Стив… он же не пьянеет, ты знаешь. Но тут его потянуло на откровенности, а я сдуру не выключил стрим-канал.

— Все знают, — кивнул Джонни. — Про него и Тони Старка было неожиданно, признаюсь, но тоже, в общем… у каждого свои вкусы, так ведь? Короче говоря, если это единственная причина, по которой у Кэпа проблемы — вот, передайте ему. От ассоциации ветеранов Нью-Йорка и, честно говоря, я думаю, что и другие подключатся.

Принимая пухлый конверт, Сэм тщетно пытался подобрать слова благодарности, подходящие к случаю. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он в конце концов. Повернулся к дюжине напряжённо дожидавшихся ветеранов и отсалютовал им. — Спасибо, парни!

— Да ладно, — буркнул кто-то. — Это же Кэп, чёрт возьми.

***

— Ничего не понимаю, — скорбно заявил Энтони Эдвард Старк. В первую секунду Пеппер решила, что он пьян, но тут же убедилась, что дело не в этом. Просто Тони был очень расстроен. — Просто ничего не понимаю. Эта его старорежимная логика!

Иногда Пеппер так и тянуло бросить всё, прихватить бутылку сладкого розового, махровый халат и корзину шоколадок и устроить Тони пижамную вечеринку на двоих. Ничего такого, между собой они уже давно разобрались, но что лучше откровенного разговора под сладости может успокоить растревоженное сердце?

— Уверена, всему этому есть разумное объяснение, — сказала она. — Давай упорядочим факты и будем танцевать от них. Стив любит тебя, так? 

— Говорит, что любит, и я ему, пожалуй, верю, — пробормотал Тони. — Но какого дьявола тогда он водит меня вокруг да около? Полгода помолвки, господи, да у меня в жизни такого не бывало!

— Ну, помолвлен-то ты вообще впервые, — напомнила Пеппер. — Мы с тобой до этого так и не дошли, к обоюдному счастью. Не понимаю, что тебя так тревожит. Стив — человек традиций, в его времена помолвка могла длиться и год, и два.

— …и до бесконечности! — сердито воскликнул Тони. — Пока оба не покроются коростой и сединой. Что со мной снова не так, Пеп, почему он так избегает даже намёка на то, чтоб пойти дальше? 

— Почему ты уверен, что именно с тобой что-то не так? –парировала Пеппер. — Может, дело как раз в нём?

Тони уставился на неё, как на сумасшедшую.

— Ну хорошо, — признала Пеппер, — обычно дело действительно в тебе. Почему ты с ним не поговоришь?

— А вдруг я прав? — Тони передёрнул плечами. — Сейчас я могу хотя бы надеяться.

— А если неправ и зря подозреваешь, — задумчиво произнесла Пеппер, — то обидишь его на ровном месте. Знаешь, я постараюсь выяснить, в чём дело. И ты постарайся, кто у нас тут гений?

Тони только рукой махнул. 

***

— Мстители, общий сбор, — поздоровался Фьюри. Вид у него был раздражённый. — Спешу вам сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие.

Тор, за секунду до этого прикончивший тыквенный латте из кофейни Трискелиона, хищно облизнулся.

— Будет славная битва? — предположил он. 

— В каком-то смысле да, — Фьюри негодующе уставился на безмятежную Наташу и Клинта, с видом пай-мальчика сидевшего рядом. — Спрячь молот, Тор, это не поможет.

— Настолько сильный противник? — глаза Тора загорелись азартом. — Я мог бы попробовать кулаки.

— Налоговый инспектор, — хмуро поведал Фьюри. Улыбка на лице Тора держалась ещё какое-то время, но быстро сменилась недоумением. Зато у остальных Мстителей лица сделались тоскливыми.

— Что это за чудовище? — гулким шёпотом уточнил Тор, обращаясь к Наташе. — Он пыхает огнём? А когти у него длинные?

— Он ядовит, как все зелья Локи, сух и безжалостен, как ветер пустынь, окружён бесконечным вихрем бумаг и может засыпать ими даже самого могучего героя, — поведала Наташа, таинственно блестя глазами. — Его слова…

— Ну как не стыдно, — укоризненно произнёс Коулсон. После воскрешения он сделался ещё чопорнее, словно поглядел на собственную смерть, счёл её весьма дурно воспитанной особой и решил не иметь с ней больше ничего общего. — Он же верит всему, как ребёнок.

Наташа только усмехнулась, а Тор сказал:

— Даже если этот самый инспектор не чудище с ядовитыми клыками — нам потребуется быть сильными. Драться вместе. Но я не вижу здесь ни славного Капитана, ни своего друга Железного Человека, где они?

— У Капитана дела, — недовольно сказал Фьюри. — А Старк, как обычно…

— Приходит вовремя, — послышалось от двери. — Почему все сидят с такими похоронными лицами, у нас опять портал в чужой мир? Президента похитили? Межгалактический террорист решил уничтожить половину Вселенной — непременно во имя благой цели?

— Старк, уймись, — полыхнул Фьюри. — Никакому террористу такой глупости и в голову прийти не может!

— Я бы поспорил, но мне лень, — заявил Тони и обвёл взглядом собравшихся. — В чём дело? Почему у всех такой вид, словно каждый лягушку проглотил?

— Ужасное чудовище налоговый инспектор, — мечтательно сказал Тор. Тони довольно громко икнул и умолк на полуслове. — Он окружён вихрем из бумаг и…

— Что, серьёзно? — Тони повернулся к Коулсону, оценил выражение его лица и скривился. — Ничего, я сейчас позвоню Пеппер, и она…

— Он не по твою душу, Старк, — оборвал Фьюри. 

— Вот это новости! А по чью же? — искренне изумился Тони. — Что вообще происходит? Коулсон притащил с собой с того света незадекларированную тысчонку-другую? Наташа…

— Уймись, — повторил Фьюри и поднялся. — Я всех предупредил, и вот ещё что: не вздумайте решать проблему своими обычными способами. Никаких «Халк крушить», запугивания, воровства документов и стрел под зад, я достаточно ясно выразился?

— Я мог бы с ним поговорить, — предложил Коулсон. — В доверительной обстановке.

Фьюри застонал в голос и объявил совещание закрытым.

***

— Я всё равно не понимаю, что это такое было, — сердито заявил Тони. — Даже оскорбительно: налоговый инспектор — и не ко мне. Что они себе думают вообще, спрашивается? А вдруг я веду двойную жизнь?

Наташа, шагавшая рядом с ним, неопределённо пробормотала что-то по поводу склонности хороших парней быть плохими мальчиками.

— Да ладно тебе, Нат, это я-то хороший? — Тони вздохнул. — Это к Кэпу. Кстати, куда он подевался в последнее время? 

— Подрабатывает, — коротко сообщила Наташа. — У Стива, хм… непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Что, кто-то повесил звёздно-полосатый стяг на два дюйма ниже нормы? — буркнул Тони. Как это часто бывало в последнее время, мысли о Стиве расстраивали его — дальше некуда. — Или котят с деревьев некому снимать? Нат? Эй, Нат!

Ответа он, разумеется, не получил: по части умения бесследно исчезать Наташа могла бы дать фору всей стелс-технологии разом.

Всё это, по мнению Тони, могло означать только одно: Стив вляпался в неприятности, а раз так, то Тони попросту не мог остаться в стороне.

В конце концов, они со Стивом собирались провести вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь, не так ли?

***

— Босс, вам будет интересно.

Тони уже видел Стива: высокую широкоплечую фигуру, устало шагавшую к дому сквозь внезапный нью-йоркский туман. Он поправил розу, грозившую выпасть из букета, и прошипел:

— Вот именно сейчас ты не то чтоб очень вовремя.

— Но босс, это важно, — упрямо сказала Пятница. — Там дела на полторы минуты и…

— Тони! 

Что в Стиве было совершенно неотразимо — кроме его голубых глаз, крепкой задницы, золотого сердца и вибраниумных по прочности принципов, — так это то, как он смотрел на него, на Тони. Как если бы видел нечто восхитительное, чудом принесённое в этот мир. Не парня, то и дело создающего проблемы себе и тем, кто рядом, не торговца смертью, до сих пор искупающего грехи, даже не упрямого гения, каждое изобретение которого в теории могло стать оружием, но человека, слишком верящего в человеческий разум и будущее, чтобы сидеть спокойно; изобретателя, вечно спешащего вперёд и знающего, что однажды беспокойное человечество станет жить между звёзд.

Сопротивляться этой вере в себя было решительно невозможно. Тони шагнул вперёд и уже через секунду ухнул в тепло объятий, крепких и искренних. 

— Стив, — пробормотал он блаженно. Не хотелось думать ни о чём. Не когда Стив обнимал его, как потерянное и вновь обретённое сокровище. — Эй, если отпустишь на секундочку, я вручу тебе цветы.

— Не отпущу, — послышалось в ответ, но Стив всё-таки разжал руки. — Ох, какие розы. Ну вот зачем, Тони, я и без подарков…

— Даже не начинай, — отрезал Тони. — Мы помолвлены, в конце концов. Букетно-конфетный период и всё такое прочее. Вот поженимся, тогда и перестану, будешь локти кусать, — прибавил он, не удержавшись.

У Стива мгновенно сделались виноватые несчастные глаза, а Тони так же мгновенно отвесил себе мысленного пинка.

— Шучу, Стив, шучу, — быстро сказал он. — Я не из тех парней, что после свадьбы храпят лицом к стене. 

— Ты и сейчас не такой, — Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Пойдём куда-нибудь?

Вечер был прекрасен, как и любой вечер, проведённый вместе, и между кофе и десертом, когда Тони расслабленно предвкушал весьма горячее продолжение, а Стив, извинившись, отлучился на минутку, Пятница всё-таки добилась своего.

— Босс, там всего полторы минуты!

— Упрямая. Вся в меня, — с нежностью сказал Тони. — Давай, что там у тебя.

Он видел Стива за приоткрытой стеклянной дверью ресторана. Тот говорил с кем-то по телефону, хмуря брови. Барнс, конечно же. Вакандские реабилитологи творили с ним невероятные чудеса (Тони подозревал, что без магии тут не обошлось, как и без целительного влияния экзотической пасторали и козотерапии), но время от времени того всё-таки накрывало, и Стив парой веских слов приводил приятеля в чувство.

— Включаю, — Пятница вывела изображение на внутреннюю поверхность модных очков, которыми Тони щеголял весь вечер. Запись была из рук вон, звук с ней соперничал.

— …и он миллиардер, чёрт возьми, а я отставной солдат, что я могу ему дать, спрашивается?

Голос, несомненно, принадлежал Стиву, но поверить этому не получалось. Не так сходу, по крайней мере. Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на широкоплечую фигуру за стеклом — Стив, похоже, втолковывал кому-то парочку очевидных истин, — и сосредоточился на ролике.

— Ну, он тебя любит, — донеслось сквозь помехи. Уилсон говорил как-то неуверенно, и Тони немедленно захотелось взять его за грудки и потрясти. Как будто могли быть какие-то сомнения в том, что он отдал Стиву Роджерсу сердце и душу, и руку был готов отдать, да вот пока не получалось. — Почему ты ему не объяснишь, в чём дело?

— Стыдно, — просто ответил Стив. — Я и так по сравнению с ним, ну… как там это сейчас называют, нищеброд?

— Эй, ты Капитан Америка! — возвестил Уилсон. — Это дороже любых денег!

— Ну да, — упрямо возразил Стив. — Если у тебя есть эти самые деньги, а я даже налог не могу заплатить. Значит, и брачная лицензия отменяется. 

— Господи боже, — пробормотал Тони. Он был в таком шоке, что даже не мог злиться на Стива за ложный стыд и недоверие. Кто знает, как он сам поступил бы, оказавшись на его месте. Заработал бы ещё пару миллионов, должно быть. — А я-то думал! Накрутил себя! 

Он уже начал подниматься, когда Стив, закончив разговор, со странным выражением лица пошёл назад. Трубку он всё совал и совал мимо кармана, над растерянными бровями легла недоумённая морщинка.

Тони встал ему навстречу — и опоздал. 

— Прости, — сказал Стив. — Там что-то странное возле моего дома. Можем мы попасть туда поскорей?

Тони оброс бронёй раньше, чем успел бы сказать: «я всё знаю».

Пирамида была первым, что бросалось в глаза — и не пирамида даже, а уверенный, почти двухметровый холм. Тони подозревал, что он был бы и повыше, но монеты стали выскальзывать и раскатываться под собственным весом. Неподалёку дежурил крайне удивлённый полицейский. 

— Я ничего не… — начал Стив, едва Тони выпустил его из железных объятий. — Что это вообще такое?

— Сэр, Капитан Америка, сэр! 

Тони ужасно хотелось смеяться: он уже успел ознакомиться со статистикой видео. Полтора миллиона просмотров за неполных три недели, и Стив что же, думал, что нация промолчит?

Стив подошёл к рассиявшемуся полицейскому и взял предложенный им листок. Довольно неровно, очень ярко и очень искренне на нём значилось:

«Подарок Капе(зачёркнуто)итану Америке. Мы разбили свои копилки. Женись на нём!»

— А ещё вот, — сказал полицейский, протянув Стиву парадного вида документ, развернувшийся чуть ли не до земли. — От нас, от взрослых. Я сам местный, и чтобы Нью-Йорк, да не пришёл на помощь парню, который его спас?.. А вас тут таких целых двое, чёрт возьми!

— Я ничего не делал, так, сверху летал, — возразил Тони, ухмыляясь. Он был тронут настолько, что страшно делалось, и от греха лучше было спрятаться за подколками. — Но если бы мои акционеры выступали таким единым фронтом… чёрт, вот это я понимаю — командная работа!

Полицейский захохотал и попытался вручить Стиву чек, на котором среди завитушек, зелёных листьев, парадных печатей и орлов с распростёртыми крыльями первой же строкой угадывалось «Народ штата Нью-Йорк, глубоко уважая и признавая заслуги…»

После этого, по мнению Тони, можно было и не читать. Ясно же, что это та же самая записка, что лежала на вершине денежного холма, прижатая фигуркой Кэпа с воздетым щитом. Только, может, ошибок поменьше.

— Я не могу этого принять, — Стив обернулся к Тони, точно ища поддержки, и получил её: Тони, умирая от нежности и облегчения, взял его за плечо.

— Ты не можешь этого _не_ принять, — сказал он твёрдо. — Подожди, сейчас за детьми примчатся взрослые. И Романова, — он вздохнул. — И все остальные. Будет много шума, нас заставят целоваться на публику…

Стив потрясённо выдохнул и потянул его к себе, разворачивая прочь от возможных свидетелей. Горячо и нежно коснулся губ, поцеловал так, что несколько секунд для обоих не существовало ни темнеющей вечерней улицы, ни полицейского, ни даже горы монет — ничего. 

— Узнаю тебя, Кэп: решил потренироваться заранее, — тяжело дыша, сказал Тони. — Правильный подход. Сколько тебе не хватает до чёртовой лицензии?

Стив отвёл глаза, наткнулся на всё ещё протянутый чек: полицейские Нью-Йорка не привыкли отступать. Взял его, розовея и сглатывая неловкость, быстро подсчитал что-то в уме.

— Примерно пять тысяч. 

— Господи боже, я на носовые платки больше трачу, а в этой вот горе…

— Мы не будем её тратить, — упрямо сказал Стив. — Мы закроем её от дождя, и каждый ребёнок сможет взять, сколько ему не хватает на мороженое. А когда кончатся деньги, я… ну, я что-нибудь придумаю. Заработаю и буду класть свои. 

Тони рассмеялся — больше потому, что иначе ком счастья так подкатывал к горлу, что немудрено было и опозориться, пустив слезу.

— Теперь, — сказал он, — мы просто обязаны пригласить на свадьбу весь Нью-Йорк. Рокфеллер-центр подойдёт, как мне кажется. Что скажешь?

— Я тебя люблю, — совсем тихо сказал Стив и обнял его, чуть не промяв броню. — Пусть будет как ты хочешь.

— Тогда ещё парад! — Тони расплылся в улыбке. — Как на день святого Патрика, а? И виски, виски из каждого фонтана!

— Тони!

…Гудзонский залив в день их свадьбы был раскрашен синим, красным и белым.


End file.
